Operation TITANS
by IdeaMachine513
Summary: The Teen Titans and the Kids Next Door finally meet each other in one of the oddest ways possible.
1. Into Another World

**Operation T.I.T.A.N.S.**

**Teens**

**Imported**

**Through**

**A**

**Narrow**

**Sphere**

It was another normal day for the Teen Titans. They were fighting the evil forces of the one known as Slade, they had heard they had a new weapon and that once again, he was trying to transform the world into his own evil form. The Titans had no other information, but the rumor alone was enough for the Titans to take action. Robin knew all about Slade, since he was chosen to be Slade's apprentice once by Slade himself. But this time, something seemed... different. Slade's minions seemed less aggressive, kinda like that they wanted the Titans to find Slade. No one noticed this besides Robin. He tried to tell the team, but they were oblivious, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a contest to see who could take out more of Slade's minions, Starfire was happy, and she didn't want anything to diminish her happiness. And Raven was just, being Raven. They finally ran into a parking garage where they broke down the door and saw a group of minions lined up all over the garage. The Titans were ready to fight when all of the minions just stepped out of the way, they all lined up in two single file lines and allowed a figure to walk in between the two lines. It was Slade.

He just stared at them while they were talking to him. "It's over Slade, we can just do this the easy way and you can just had over the device." Robin stated.

"Silly Robin, you think I'm just going to hand over my device when you don't even know what it is."

"I don't need to know what the device is, if it's yours, I already know that it needs to be stopped."

"If you want it, come and get it."

Slade then started to back away as the minions then lined up, now ready to fight. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the Titans then started to attack the minions. After fighting, and rather easily beating Slade's accomplices. They ran, or for some of them flew, to the place they had last seen Slade go to. While some of the minions got up and attacked the Titans from behind. Beast Boy and Raven escaped and went into the room that Slade had went into, but once they opened the door, they saw a ray of multi colored lights, all of a sudden they were flying, not like their form of flying where Beast Boy could transform into a bird, but just like, floating. They finally hit the ground and their heads we're spinning.

"Where, Where are we?" Raven asked

"I have no ideaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Beast Boy said as he looked up

"What are you doing?"

"L-L-L-L-Look!" Beast Boy said as he pointed up to something

Raven then looked at where he was pointing and saw something that was unbelievable, even for her. She stood up and she saw a HUGE treehouse. Beast Boy's jaw was dropped down to the ground, while Raven just looked at with no emotion.

"Wow" Raven said unemotionally

"Wow? Wow? Wow?! Is that all you can say? We're in the front of the biggest treehouse on the planet and we have no idea how we got here or how to get back to Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire and all you can say is wow?" Beast Boy said with rapid fire emotions

Raven then slaps him and says, "Just calm down, we can just go inside the treehouse, ask where we are, and see how we can get back."

"Yeah, ok, let's uh... go inside then."

Raven and Beast Boy then walk to the treehouse...

**What was Slade's device? What are the rest of the Titans doing? What will happen when Raven and Beast Boy go inside the treehouse? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Knock Knock

**We now return to Beast Boy and Raven about to enter the giant treehouse.**

"This is taking forever" Beast Boy says while turning into a dog to pant

"You realize you could've just flown up here right?" Raven tells Beast Boy who then starts hitting himself

"Dammit, I guess I'm just still awestruck by this treehouse, I mean there are so many steps. Why doesn't this person just use a ladder?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just as new here as you."

Raven and Beast Boy finally make it to the top of the stairs and knock on the door... No answer, they knock again... still no answer.

"Hello!" Beast Boy yells... still no answer

"I'm gonna fly above to see if I can find anything" Beast Boy then turns into a bird and starts flying. When he does fly, he sees a lot of random things. He sees a boat on the treehouse. Very odd. Then he sees tons of airplanes, still kinda weird but not as weird as the boat. He also sees a giant wrestling ring, but it looks like a bed, which is actually pretty cool. He sees tons and tons of colorful stuffed animals, he can't really see them exactly, but they look like monkeys. He flies some more to see the top of a red hat and a bald person wearing sunglasses. So he knows someone is home. He then flies back to Raven by the front door.

"You see anything?" Raven asks

"Yeah, I saw too much."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's so much stuff in there. I can't even explain it to you. You just have to see for yourself."

Raven takes a deep sigh out of frustration and says, "Alright fine, I will go see what is oh so spectacular about this place."

Raven then starts flying and sees the exact same things that Beast Boy saw. Raven then goes back to the front door and says, "I see what you mean."

"Did you see that there were people in there?"

"Yes, it's starting to piss me off that they just ignore us."

Beast Boy knocks on the door one more time and yells, "We know someone's in there, open the door!" And still no answer. "Alright fine." Beast Boy then turns into a ram and starts to charge at the door, but fails. He then returns to his normal form.

"Damn that hurt, that door is sealed pretty good. I don't think we can get in..."

Raven then says, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" And her black strike takes the door out. She then looks at Beast Boy who says, "You're lucky I loosened it up for you."

"Whatever" Raven responds as they both enter the tree house

"Hello!" Beast Boy yells "Hello!"

Suddenly an alarm goes off and a voice starts saying "Teen Alert, Teen Alert"

"What the hell is that?!" Beast questionably yells

"I have no idea" Raven says calmly as always

Suddenly they start getting shot at by... gumballs and mustard.

**What will happen with Beast Boy and Raven? Why are they getting shot at? Why didn't anyone answer the door when they knocked? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Flight & Fight

**We now go back to Jump City as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are fighting Slade and his minions.**

The Titans fought off Slade's minion with ease. After the fighting, they went and searched for Slade.

"I know he's here, he's hiding, he always hides." Robin says

The Titans begin searching, they split up and look all around the place, it contains many old and rusty objects.

"aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH" Robin screams "Nothing" he whispers.

Cyborg looks in an abandoned room without any lights, nothing. Starfire takes to the air to get a sight from above, nothing.

"Titans report" Robin says

"I've got nothin' over here" Cyborg responds

"What about you Star?" Robin asks

"I see nothing from up here" Starfire responds

"What about you Beast Boy?" Robin asks.

No response.

"Beast Boy come in."

No response.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yells

"What's the matter" Cyborg asks

"Beast Boy's not responding" Robin says, "Raven have you seen Beast Boy?"

No response.

"Raven!"

No response.

"Raven's not responding either, something's wrong. Very, very wrong." Robin says

"They couldn't have gone far, I bet Slade did something with them." Cyborg says

"OF COURSE HE DID SOMETHING WITH THEM!" Robin yells in anger

"Robin calm down, we will find Beast Boy and Raven." Starfire responds

"I'm so sick and tired of Slade's mind games. Every time we fight him, he out maneuvers us. I'm sick of his games, I'm sick of him messing with us, I'm sick of all of his BULL SHIT!" Robin yells as he flips an old table siting by the wall

Cyborg and Starfire gasp, they had never heard Robin use such language, especially Starfire, she was shocked. Such an innocent soul she was, she didn't know how to respond to her best friend cursing. While Cyborg was use to hearing the word, he had never heard it or expected it to come out of the mouth of Robin.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired, and worried." Robin says

"It is ok, we are worried to, but we will find Raven and Beast Boy, I know it." Starfire says trying to comfort Robin.

"What a lovely saying Starfire." Said a voice, "Looks like you were right Robin, you do have good friends."

Robin immediately looks up and starts to attack the person.

"Where are Beast Boy and Raven?" Robin asks as the person dodges a series of Robin's punches.

"Don't worry, your friends are safe, for now. I've sent them to a place where Teenagers, like yourselves, are considered the enemy."

Starfire starts to attack the person, but she fails.

"That is impossible, us teenagers fight for good, we fight to stop evil like yourself." Starfire says

"Not in the place where your little friends are." The person says as a cloud of smoke appears and temporally blinds the Titans. After coughing up some smoke, the Titans regain their sight and their breath.

"Where'd he go?" Cyborg asks, still ready to fire.

"He's gone, AGAIN!" Robin yells

"What does he mean when he says that teenagers are considered the enemy?" Starfire asks

"He means exactly what he said, and if he's telling the truth, then Raven and Beast Boy are in serious trouble." Robin says

"Well, how do we get there?" Cyborg asks

"We'll find a way, but first, we have to find out where this place is." Robin says

"I can track them with there Titan trackers." Cyborg says as he starts rendering where they are.

"Ok, ok... I've got 'em, they're in a place called, Cleveland." Cyborg says

"I know where that is.: Robin says, "I've been there before when I was young, c'mon let's go." Robin says running out the door

"Wait!" Cyborg yells

"What now?" Robin asks

"It says that this Cleveland is 15 hours east of where we are, by plane! It'll take us forever for us to get there." Cyborg says

"Well what does it say by flight?" Starfire asks

"I just said 15 hours"

"No I mean by us flying."

"Oh, It doesn't say." Cyborg says

"Well, I can fly us there." Starfire says

"How?" Robin asks

"Like this" Starfire then grabs Robin and Cyborg by their hands and she starts to fly with them, they are going to Cleveland.

**What will happen when the rest of the Titans get to Cleveland? Where did Slade go? Where did Starfire get the strength to fly while holding Robin and Cyborg by their hands? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Inside The Treehouse

**Sorry for the delay between chapters, I usually update daily but I have to do a lot of projects for senior year.  
****We now go back to the giant treehouse as Raven and Beast Boy are getting shot at with gumballs and mustard.**

As Raven and Beast Boy hide behind a crate they keep getting shot at with the most unusual objects.

"What the hell's going on?" Beast Boy asks Raven

"You're asking me? I'm right here with you." Raven responds

"Well I'm panicing right now."

Raven sighs and then says, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" then the crate that they're hiding behind goes flying forward and crashes into a wall. The shots stop firing for a second, but then come back.

"Eeep" A squeal Beast Boy lets out before turning into a hawk, he flies through the air as he dodges every gumball and mustard shot flying at him he turns the corner and gets smacked in the face with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and is knocked out. While Raven keeps throwing the bolts at the direction of where the gumballs are flying, even though she can't see where anyone is. Then a gumball hits her right between the eyes, it had such force it knocked her clean out.

After a long stretch of darkness, Raven starts to wake up

"I still can't figure out what they are" A voice said

"Well you better hurry up Numbuh 2, they're going to wake up any second now" Another voice with a british accent said

"Well it looks like ya'll gonna have to hurry up"

"Why?"

Raven finally starts to speak, "Wh... Where am I?"

"God, Numbuh 2 hurry up with that report now!" The British accent yells

"Im trying! But my tests aren't used to reading something like this"

Raven, still recovering with a shot to the head, starts gaining consciousness.

"Wh... Why can't I move"

"You're tied down" The British voice said

Raven then gains back her vision and sees tons and tons of computers with a chubby boy sitting and typing in front of all of them.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks the chubby boy

"I'm working tests on you and your friend." The boy responds

"Beast Boy? Where is he?"

"Your friend is safe, he's still sleeping" A bald boy says, who had the british accent

"How do you kids have all of this stuff and this treehouse?" Raven asks

"We'll get to that after you tell us some information, who and what are you and your friend, you said his name was, Beast Boy right?"

"Yep"

"Ok well, you need to tell us about you before we tell you about us." The bald-headed boy said

**What will Raven say? What is with these kids? And where are they holding Beast Boy? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Story Time

**We now go back inside the treehouse as Raven is being held up by the kids inside of the treehouse.**

"Why do you need my information?" Raven asks

"Because we need to know exactly what you are, we've never seen anything like you before, and we need to know what you are before anymore of you, things, come and try to overthrow are headquarters" The Bald boy says

"We weren't trying to attack you, we were looking for help."

"Oh really, please teenager, explain yourself, tell us your story."

Raven gets angrier and angrier by the second, she finally says, "Azarath Metrion Zinth..." She is then interrupted by a short, blonde haired boy putting duct tape over her mouth.

"Keep it down will ya, ya cruddy sheila" The blonde boy says

"Now, instead of trying to posses us, why not just tell us about yourself and your friend." The bald boy says

Raven, still fighting to get free of the devices holding her down, finally calms down and breaths heavily

"Now, will you start telling us your story?" The bald boy asks

Raven shakes her head yes

"Do you promise to not try to cast your spell on us?"

Raven shakes her head yes

Ok then, Numbuh 4 you can take the tape off

The blonde boy leans in and whispers to Raven, "You better not be wasting our time" and pulls the tape off of Raven's mouth

"ow" Raven says

"Now go on and tell us about yourself" The bald boy says

Raven sighs and starts talking, "Alright, I was born in a place called Azarath, my mother was named Arella and my father was named Trigon. I rarely ever saw my mother as a child an I haven't seen her in years. I had a spiritual leader named Azar, he was assigned to me to help me control my emotions."

"Control your emotions?" The bald boy asks

"Yeah, you see I'm not normal, my mother was human, but my father was a demon. So I am half demon, and Azar was assigned to me because the people in my world believed that if I felt any emotion that was too strong for me, then I would turn into a demon just like my father."

"That explains a lot" A black girl with a red hat said

"I never had the best relationship with my father, after I turned 16, he said that he was going to come to my dimension, and I promised that I was going to stop him."

There's a short pause in the conversation

"So what'd you do next?" The bald boy asks

I tried to find help, and no matter where I looked, I couldn't find any. So, out of desperation, I reformed an old group that was called the Titans, and I renamed them the Teen Titans."

"The Teen Titans?" The bald boy asks

"Yeah, it was the only choice I had, I had to stop my father. But not all of the old members re-joined, there were only 4 members from the original Titans that joined, and because of them I stopped my father and they still are by my side, they are my best friends."

"I'm guessing the one you call Beast Boy was one of them right?" The bald boy asks

"Yeah, he's... an odd one."

"Interesting, so if there are 5 of you, then how come only 2 of you came to our treehouse?" The bald boy asks

"We were fighting one of our enemies, Slade, we heard he had some sort of new device, so we immediately went to find him and stop him. We were being stalled by his "buddies" and we had to split up, Beast Boy and I went to find Slade, and when we did, he took his device and it transported us here."

"Wow, you guys don't sound that bad at all" Said the chubby kid sitting at the computers

"Don't be fooled Numbuh 2, that's what they want you to think." The bald boy says

"There, I told you about me, now you tell me about you kids" Raven says

"Very well, we are an intergalactic operation of kids to stop adult tyranny of kids, we fight adults and teenagers, like yourself." The bald boy says

"We're not trying to fight kids, we're trying to stop evil." Raven says

"Evil to you teenagers is us kids, you teenagers disgust me wanting to become adults and ruin all the fun a kid can have."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asks

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" The bald boy says

"No, I really don't" Raven annoyingly says

"You teenagers are all the same, trying to act dumb when we capture you and acting like you don't know anything about your plans to take over the world." The bald boy says, he then takes a sigh and continues speaking, "Anyway, I didn't get your name, please teenager tell us your name."

"My name is Raven"

"Raven, a very interesting name to say the least. Well you already probably know who we are so I guess you don't need an introduction." The bald boy says

"I have never heard or seen any of you before." Raven angrily says

"Maybe she really is telling the truth Numbuh 1" The chubby boy says

"Don't be fooled Numbuh 2, they try to brainwash you every time."

"No I'm just saying that maybe she doesn't know who we are, she doesn't sound like she works for the teenagers, she sounds like she is the complete opposite of the teenagers."

"You're chubby friend is right baldy, you should listen to him." Raven says

The bald boy, ignoring Raven's insults just looks at her and says, "Well, if somehow you aren't one of those teenagers I'll introduce ourselves, I am Nigel Uno, but I'm known by my codename, Numbuh 1. This lad here is Hoagie Gilligan, he is Numbuh 2."

Numbuh 2 waves and says hi

"This is Kuki Sanban, but she is known as Numbuh 3... Hey where's Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asks

"She's interrogating that green guy in the control room" The blonde haired boy said

Numbuh 1 walks into the control room to see Numbuh 3 interrogating Beast Boy.

"Now turn into a kitty" Numbuh 3 says

"No, I've done WAY too much for you, and I still don't know who you are" Beast Boy says

"I'll tell you if you turn into a kitty" Numbuh 3 says

"You've said that the last 20 times"

"JUST DO IT!" Numbuh 3 says as her eyes turn into a firey red and yellow

Beast Boy then turns into a kitty cat

"OHHHHH It's sooooooooo cute"

"Numbuh 3! We need you in the living room now!" Numbuh 1 yells, "And bring him too" Numbuh 1 walks out

"Geez what's gotten into him" Numbuh 3 asks

"Maybe he's tired" Beast Boy says

"SHUT UP!" Numbuh 3 yells as she drags Beast Boy into the living room

"Now as I was saying, this is Kuki Sanban, otherwise known as Numbuh 3" Numbuh 1 says

"HI!" Numbuh 3 says

"Beast Boy!" Raven says

"Raven!" Beast Boy says

"You two can get back to talking later, this is Wally Beatles, also known as Numbuh 4"

Numbuh 4 just stands there with his arms crossed

"And this is Abby Lincoln, also known as Numbuh 5"

"Hey" Numbuh 5 says

"And we are the Kids Next Door" Numbuh 1 says

"The Kids Next Door, what kind of name is that?" Beast Boy says

"What kind of name is the Teen Titans?" Numbuh 1 says to Beast Boy

"Enough already" Numbuh 5 says as she gets in between the two, "Raven, you said that there were 5 of you right?" Numbuh 5 asks

"Yeah"

"Well what were the names of the other 3?" Numbuh 5 asks

"Their names are..." Just as she starts to say their names, a green bolt is shot from through the roof

"Freeze!" A voice yells as 3 figures hang from the roof, "Let our friends go" Robin says

"You come to my treehouse and attack us?! You've got another thing coming to you buddy" Numbuh 1 yells, "Kids Next Door BATTLESTATIONS!"

They all start running to a different weapon and start firing

"Titans Go!" Robin yells

And a Civil War of the good guys is underway.

**What will happen in this Civil War of the good guys? Will these two sides ever realize that they are on the same side? Will there be a voice of reason? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	6. A Series of Random Events

**We now go back inside the treehouse as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire have found Raven and Beast Boy inside the Kids Next Door's treehouse.**

There's shots going back and forth, one side is firing gumballs while the other is firing green bolts. Once all the Titans get down to the floor they each try to take on a kid individually, thinking it will just be an easy victory, they are just kids after all. Oh how little did they know about these kids.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire start to fight the kids while Beast Boy tries to free Raven. He struggles with all of the different types of rope that is tying Raven down, he even tries turning into a lion and biting into it, but even that fails.

"Dammit, I can't get them untied, what are these ropes made of anyway?" Beast Boy says

*sigh* "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She takes the ropes and they easily fall to the floor and Raven gets up. Perturbed, Beast Boy looks at Raven and says, "You're lucky I loosened it up for you."

"Whatever" Raven responds, "We've just gotta get these guys to have some peace"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've got to get these kids to realize that we're on their side, and we've got to convince Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg to realize that they're not the enemy"

"Are you INSANE?! That little girl tortured me in that room" Beast Boy yells

"She just wanted you to morph into a cat"

"It was more than that, she is evil, I could see it in her eyes."

"She's just a young girl who wanted you to morph into a cat, she was friendly to me, she's fine, now shut up and help me get them to stop fighting"

"Fine"

"You teenagers are so weak" Numbuh 1 says fighting Robin

"You kids are so dumb, why would you throw your childhoods away just to work for Slade?" Robin asks

As they keep trying to strike each other with kicks and punches while the other keeps dodging or blocking their strike

'What are you talking about?" Numbuh 1 asks

"Stop acting like you don't work for Slade, I knew Slade's minions were dumb, but you kids are dumber than I could have ever expected" Robin says

Numbuh 1 gets angrier and angrier with every insult Robin throws at him, and with this, Robin is able to find weak spots in Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 starts to get more aggressive and go for harder punches and kicks, with this Robin is more able to attack Numbuh 1 if he misses, which he does. Numbuh 1 gets taken down by Robin.

"Stop fighting!" Raven shouts as everyone freezes, "Listen to me, we're on the same side. Robin these kids aren't working for Slade."

"But they had you tied down to that bo..."

"It was because we broke into their treehouse, they thought we were intruding, these kids aren't our enemies, they're our allies. And that's the same for you kids too, we're not your enemies, these are my friends that I was talking to you about."

As everyone goes from staring at Raven to staring at the person across from them, they start to discuss what they fight for and who they fight against.

"Wow, I didn't know that we had so much in common" Robin says

"Did you guys even introduce yourselves?" Beast Boy randomly asks

"Oh wow, I guess we didn't" Numbuh 1 says, "I am Nigel Uno, but you shall call me Numbuh 1"

"I'm Numbuh 2" Cyborg and Beast Boy start to chuckle, "Hey, what's so funny?" Numbuh 2 asks "Nothing" Cyborg and Beast Boy respond

"I'm Numbuh 3"

"I'll skip the cruddy name introduction, I'm Numbuh 4"

"I'm..." "Wait wait do not tell me" Starfire interrupts, "You are the Number 5 correct?"

"Yessss"

"Hooray"

"We are a group that fights against adult terrany, it's just that here, the teenagers are with the adults so we just assumed that you were guys were with them" Numbuh 1 says

"It's fine, we thought you were working with our arch enemy Slade." Robin says

"I guess we all make mistakes, anyway we are the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 1 says

"My name is Robin" Robin says

"Robin?"

"Yes, uh, Numbuh 2, Robin"

"Are you the Robin that was in the Batman comic books?" Numbuh 2 asks

"What?"

"You know, the Batman comic books where he had a sidekick named Robin, was that you?" Numbuh 2 asks

"Uh, maybe..."

"You are him aren't you?"

"Numbuh 2, this isn't the time to be asking them these questions, please continue" Numbuh 1 says

"I am Starfire"

"I'm Cyborg"

"I think you've already met Raven and Beast Boy right?" Robin asks

Numbuh 1 chuckles, "Yes we have, so we here that you call yourselves the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah" Robin says

"Interesting, well it's a pleasure to meet you Teen Titans" Numbuh 1 says

"It's a pleasure to mee..." Suddenly an alarm goes off

"What is that?" Starfire asks

"Something's going on with the adults, they must be planning an attack" Numbuh 4 says

Suddenly someone appears on the KND's giant monitor, a person in a black silhouette suit.

"Hello again Kids Next Door, I hope I'm not interrupting something"

"Father, what are you doing, and how did you find a way to get into our monitor system?" Numbuh 1 asks

"I have my ways, now tell me, who are your guests?"

"They're none of your business Father, why are..."

"We are the Teen Titans" Beast Boy says to Father

"The Teen Titans huh? Well that's a cute name, only there's one problem, if you're teenagers than why AREN'T YOU WORKING WITH THE ADULTS?"

"Because we are not from this world, our friends were teleported here on some device by Slade" Starfire says

"Wait, did you just say Slade?" Father asks

"Yes, Slade, he is our arch nemesis" Starfire responds

"Slade? I've heard of his name before, I heard he was quite evil, I like someone who is evil. And he has a teleportation device that could send someone to another world, I'm going to have to give this Slade a call, maybe he can hook me up with one of those devices so I can FINALLY GET RID OF YOU KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Father says as he bursts into flames, "Thank you Teen Titans, I think I may of found a new business partner." The monitor then goes black.

"Why would you tell him about Slade?" Robin asks Starfire, "I, I wasn't thinking" Starfire responds

"Great! Now we have to stop Father and your cruddy enemy too, what were you thinking?" Numbuh 4 asks

"Chill-lax Numbuh 4, everything will be fine, all we have to do is create a plan to stop these fools" Numbuh 5 says

"But how are we going to make a plan when we don't know anything about this Slade person?" Numbuh 3 asks

"We'll help" Robin says, "We'll help you stop your enemy from partnering with ours"

"And we'll do the same, but we have to start right now, Father doesn't waste anytime at all when it comes to trying to stop us." Numbuh 1 says

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get 'em" Cyborg says

**Will the Kids Next Door and the Teen Titans be able to stop Slade and Father before they can team up? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Beast Boy and Numbuh 4

_Thank you for your patients, enjoy the chapter_

**We now go back to the treehouse as both the Teen Titans and the Kids Next Door are about to wage an attack against Father and Slade.**

"Ok then, it's all figured out. We all split up into pairs. Numbuh 4 you're with Beast Boy, Numbuh 5 you're with Raven, Numbuh 3 you're with Starfire. You will all fly to Father's mansion and hide in the bushes in his backyard. Numbuh 2, you and Cyborg take one of your aircrafts and be ready to poor an entire gallons worth of gravy on the mansion. Robin you're with me." Numbuh 1 laid out his plan and everyone understood and were ready to attack.

They all went to their destinations, Numbuh 4 and Beast Boy were the first ones to take off, Beast Boy had transformed into a bald eagle and Numbuh 4 rode on his back.

"AY! Watch where you're flying!" Numbuh 4 yells

The entire way there, Numbuh 4 keeps griping and yelling at Beast Boy. Annoyed, Beast Boy flies upside down which causes Numbuh 4 to fall off of him

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Numbuh 4 screams as he is falling. Then after a few seconds, Beast Boy grabs him with his Eagle feet and puts him back on his back. Numbuh 4 is horrified, his bowl hair cut is now straight spikey and his face just screams fear.

"Don't ever do that AGAIN!" Numbuh 4 yells

Beast Boy lands in the middle of a field and goes back to his normal form, "Dude, you need to calm down"

"And you need to learn how to fly, I bet Numbuh 3 could fly a plane better than you can fly as a bird." Numbuh 4 yells back

Beast Boy grabs Numbuh 4's hood and says, "Listen shorty, either you calm down or I'll make you"

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try" Numbuh 4 says back

Beast Boy then puts Numbuh 4 down and transforms into a T-Rex, he stands right next to him and screams in his ear, also spitting all over Numbuh 4's face.

"That didn't calm me down, that just made me more angrier!"

For the next 15 minutes, Beast Boy keeps transforming into different animals, and Numbuh 4 is still yelling in his face. Beast Boy tries one more animal, a small chubby monkey.

Numbuh 4 looks at Beast Boy and just frowns, "A cruddy monkey? Is this the best you've got? You're hopeless! You look like one of Numbuh 3's cruddy rainbow monkeys!"

Beast Boy looks at him and says, "Dude, why do you keep talking about that Numbuh 3 girl?"

Numbuh 4 crosses his arms and slowly says, "No reason"

"OHHHH, You like her."

"DO NOT!"

"You are so in love with her"

"I AM NOT!"

"Oh yeah, then why do you get so mad when ever I say something about her?"

"Its, It's nothing, I've been mad this entire time, nothing's changing"

"But your face turns red every time her name comes up"

"It does not ya cruddy..."

"See there you go again, you're blushing AWWWWWW LOOK, the big bad Numbuh 4 has a soft spot for Numbuh 3"

"Shut up! It is not like that, were uh... we're uh, just teammates"

"Right..."

"I'm serious, that cruddy sheila is nothing more than a teammate"

"Whatever dude, we should get going, I bet the rest of them, including Numbuh 3, are already there"

"Actually, we're already here" Numbuh 4 then points to the giant mansion that is behind Beast Boy, Beast Boy's jaw drops as he stares at the mansion, "We were here the whole time?"

"Yep"

"What if that Father guy heard us yelling at each other" Beast Boy says in a panicing tone

"Relax, we're 300 feet from his back door, there's no way he could hear us" Numbuh 4 says

"Well, we heard the whole thing" A voice says behind Numbuh 4, he turns around to see Starfire and... Numbuh 3 behind him. Numbuh 4's face turns beet red and says, "Kuki, uh, how long were you uh, back there?"

"Long enough to hear the truth" Numbuh 3 says

_For the next 5-6 chapters, the story will be from each pairs' point of view._

**What exactly did Kuki hear? How did she and Starfire get there without Beast Boy and Numbuh 4 noticing? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Starfire and Numbuh 3

**We now go to the perspective of the pair of Starfire and Numbuh 3.**

"Numbuh 3 you're with Starfire" Numbuh 1 said, "You will all fly to Father's mansion and hide in the bushes in the backyard"

"Roger Dodger" Numbuh 3 says saluting Numbuh 1 with her extra large green sweater

Numbuh 3 and Starfire walk to the outside balcony where Beast Boy and Numbuh 4 had just flown off from, "So you can fly?" Numbuh 3 says

"Yes young one" Starfire responds

"Well how am I going to fly with you?"

"Like this" Starfire flies in the air and grabs Numbuh 3 by her arms and they soar into the air

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Numbuh 3 screams

"Do not worry, I will make sure you are safe" Starfire says

Numbuh 3, unlike Numbuh 4, immediately calmed down and had full trust in Starfire. And because of this they got to Father's mansion much quicker than Beast Boy and Numbuh 4. It seemed like it only took about 15 seconds to get there, Starfire and Numbuh 3 were basically laughing the entire way, they were exactly alike. They then landed safely behind the bushes of Father's mansion.

"This is an extraordinarily sized house that your father lives in" Starfire says

"He's not my father, his name is father" Numbuh 3 responds

"A man with the name father? How strange."

"Listen, Father has a lot of, well, stuff around his house that can easily track us, so we've got to stay really quiet, ok?"

"Ok"

About 5 minutes go by and nothing has happened

"Do you want to play I spy?" Starfire asks

"Ok"

"Swell, I will go first, I spy with my little eye something... red"

Numbuh 3 looks around, "OHHHH Is it that leaf?"

"No try again"

Numbuh 3 looks around some more, "umm OHHHHHHH is it that bird?!"

"Which one?"

"The only one that's red silly"

"I see multiple birds that are the color red, you must point out the one that you speak of young one"

"That one up there"

Numbuh 3 points to the tree about 25 feet from where they are standing

"Indeed it is, great job"

"Thank you, and by the way you can call me Numbuh 3"

"Ok, um Number 3, it is your turn"

"OK! I spy with my little eye something... *Gasp* OH MY GOSH!"

Starfire jumps at Numbuh 3's scream, "What is it that you see?"

"IS THAT A GREEN RAINBOW MONKEY?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look" Numbuh 3 points to the chubby green monkey

"I do see it, but I don't think you quite understand the rules of the game young, I mean Number 3."

"No silly, I know the rules, I didn't even tell you what color I saw"

"True, but what is this, Rainbow Monkey?"

"Only the cutest, bestest, most beautiful loving friendly creature in the entire WORLD!"

Suddenly the monkey transforms into a green person

"Beast Boy?" Starfire says with surprise in her tone

*Gasp* "He can transform into cats and Rainbow Monkeys, you must be the luckiest girl in the world!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys are teammates and he can transform into any animal he wants to!"

"Yes but I do not see how that makes me lucky"

"You mean you've never, like, tell him to transform into an animal?"

"No, I have never thought of anything like that"

"Well if I were you..."

Numbuh 3 is suddenly cut off by the screaming of an Australian accent.

"DO NOT!"

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 says with surprise

"You are so in love with her"

"I AM NOT!"

"In love, who, who could he be in love with?"Numbuh 3 asks

"Perhaps it is the one you call Number 5"

"Puh-lease, he would never have a chance with Numbuh 5."

"Well perhaps it is you"

"M-M-M-ME!" Numbuh 3 says as she starts to blush

"Yes it could be you that he is talking about"

Numbuh 3 blushes so hard her face turns into a giant beet red when she listens to Numbuh 4 again.

"You're blushing AWWWWWWWW LOOK, the big bad Numbuh 4 has a soft spot for Numbuh 3" Beast Boy says

"Eep" Numbuh 3 lets out a squeal before covering her mouth

"Shut up! It is not like that, we're uh... we're uh, just teammates"

"What?" Numbuh 3 says

"Right..." Beast Boy says

"I'm serious, that cruddy sheila is nothing more than a teammate"

Numbuh 3 goes from blushing to having tears in her eyes

"What is wrong Number 3?"

"It's, it's nothing, I think we should just go out there and tell them we're here"

"Um, ok, are sure you're..."

"Yes, I said I'm fine!" Numbuh 3 quickly snaps at Starfire

"Ok"

"Relax, we're 300 feet from his back door, there's no way he could hear us"

"Well, we heard the whole thing" Starfire says as she and Numbuh 3 step from out of the other side of the bushes

Numbuh 4's face, for some reason, turns red as he sees Numbuh 3, "Kuki, uh, how long were you uh, back there?"

"Long enough to hear the truth" Numbuh 3 says

*Gulp* Numbuh 4 does nervously

Numbuh 3 hugs him and says, "I knew all along Wally"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I knew, I knew you thought I was a good teammate" Numbuh 3 says

"What?!" Numbuh 4 and Beast Boy yell

"Yeah, you were just too shy to tell me weren't you"

"Uh... Yeah sure" Numbuh 4 says

"Oh no, you guys have been, just teammates, for way too long, Numbuh 3 I think Numbuh 4 here has something he wants to tell you" Beast Boy says

"What are you..." Numbuh 4 gets interrupted by Beast Boy, "Just tell her, now"

"Um, uh, uh, Kuki, I um, I need to tell you something, something that I've waited way too long to say" Numbuh 4 says as he reaches for Numbuh 3's hands, "Yes Wally?" "I, um, I..."

"Hey ya'll, are we late?" Numbuh 5 says as she floats on a black disk

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 4 yells

"Yeah genius it's me... Hey what are you doing with Numbuh 3's hand?"

Both of their faces turn red, "Um, just letting go" Numbuh 4 lets go of her hand

Numbuh 5 smirks and says, "No, you were gonna do somethin' weren't ya?"

"Yeah, he was just about to tell me something, go on tell me" Numbuh 3 says

"Um, I..."

"Greetings Raven" Starfire says enthusiastically

"Numbuh 5 get down, we don't want him to see you" Raven says as she removes the disk from underneath Numbuh 5's feet

"Well go on" Numbuh 5 says to Numbuh 4

"Um, Kuki, I, I..."

"Hey guys! Keep it down, we have movement" Beast Boy says to the kids, "Better yet, come over here and take a look"

Numbuh 5 and 3 run to where the Titans are

"Are you coming?" Numbuh 3 asks Numbuh 4

"Um, yeah" Numbuh 4 then runs over

Beast Boy then turns into an Eagle as his vision is better and he can easily spot them, "It's 5 kids walking simultaneously"

"Oh no this ain't goog" Numbuh 5 says

**So, what was Numbuh 4 about to say? What were Raven and Numbuh 5 doing? And who are the 5 kids? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Raven and Numbuh 5

**We now go to the perspective of Raven and Numbuh 5.**

"Numbuh 5, you're with Raven" Numbuh 1 said giving his orders.

After Numbuh 4 left with Beast Boy and Numbuh 3 left with Starfire, Numbuh 5 and Raven were now on the balcony and were next to take off.

"So, you can fly?" Numbuh 5 asks

"Yep" Raven says as she then starts to levitate off of the ground

"So how is Numbuh 5 gonna fly with you, I'm not a big fan of lettin' people pick me up"

"Well, then there's only one other way" Raven says

"And what's that?"

Raven then puts a black cylinder underneath Numbuh 5's feet and she then starts to levitate off of the ground.

"Woooaahhh Numbuh 5 is likin' this baby!"

"Now you are going to have to control it" Raven says

"Well how is Numbuh 5 supposed to control this?"

"If you've ever ridden a skateboard, then it's kinda like that"

Numbuh 5 then starts to move with the cylinder under her feet

"Hey, this is easy"

"So now can we go?" Raven asks

"Oh yeah, let's go"

Raven and Numbuh 5 then fly to Father's Mansion

"Hey listen, uh, Raven, I'm sorry for what we did to you guys today"

"It's fine"

"I mean, we're use to fighting teenagers, we had no idea that there were teenagers out there who fought for good"

"Well, I never thought there would be a bunch of kids that would be like you guys are, I have to say, I'm actually pretty impressed by what you kids can do, and trust me, I never get impressed with anything"

"Thanks and Numbuh 5's sorry to hear that"

"When you live with people like Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire you get use to it"

Numbuh 5 just smirks and responds with, "I know how ya feel, always hanging around people like Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 will make you lose some IQ points"

Raven lets out a Raven like smile, which is like this =(

Numbuh 5 just looks at Raven and says, "So, you don't smile?"

"No, I already told you my background story"

"That's no reason not to smile, c'mon Raven lighten up a bit"

Raven just ignores Numbuh 5

"You can't keep clinging to things in the past if you want to change the future"

"Maybe I don't want to change the future!" Raven says, her voice raising with each word she says

"You fight evil right?"

Raven just looks at her with an angry expression

"Well, if you really fight evil, then you're changing the future because if you didn't fight evil, then they would take over your world and God knows what they'd do"

Raven then looks down and says, "I never thought of it like that"

"A lot of people don't"

"Thanks Abby"

"You're welcome, and please call me Numbuh 5"

"Ok, Numbuh 5"

"So, will you smile now?"

"I will once we stop Slade"

"OH snap, Numbuh 5 forgot all about him and Father, c'mon the others are probably all ready there!"

Raven and Numbuh 5 are flying/riding their way to Father's mansion quickly.

"Turn left here!" Numbuh 5 yells at Raven as they barely avoid a building

"DUCK!" Raven yells at Numbuh 5

"Wha... AAAHHH" Numbuh 5 yells as she ducks just in time to avoid hitting a bridge as Raven flies over the bridge

"That was too close" Numbuh 5 said

"Here we are" Numbuh 5 yells at Raven

"I think we're a little late to the party" Raven says

Numbuh 5 looks down and sees Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 talking to each other, she smiles, guessing what they're talking about

"Hey ya'll, are we late?" Numbuh 5 says as the black cylinder she is riding on lowers to the ground

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 4 yells

Yeah genius it's me... Hey what are you doing with Numbuh 3's hand?" Numbuh 5 asks

"Um, just letting go" Numbuh 4 says as he lets go of her hand

Numbuh 5 smirks and says, "No, you were gonna do somethin' weren't ya?"

Numbuh 3 cuts in and says, "Yeah, he was just about to tell me something, go on tell me"

Numbuh 4, who's face looks like a tomato, says, "Um, I..."

"Greetings Raven" Starfire says interrupting Numbuh 4

"Numbuh 5 get down, we don't want him to see you" Raven says removing the black cylinder from underneath Numbuh 5's feet as she drops down to the ground

"Well go on" Numbuh 5 says to Numbuh 4

Numbuh 4 continues "Um, Kuki, I, I..."

"Hey guys! Keep it down, we have movement" Beast Boy says to the group, "Better yet, come over here and take a look"

Numbuh 5 runs over there as Numbuh's 3 and 4 join her a few seconds later

Beast Boy suddenly turns into an Eagle and he stares at the people walking around the back yard

"It's 5 kids walking simultaneously" Beast Boy says

Numbuh 5's eyebrows raise and syas, "Oh no this ain't good"

"Who are they Number 5?" Starfire asks

"Those are Father's kids" Numbuh 5 says

"He has kids?" Beast Boy asks

"Yeah, they were former KND operatives but they were turned into adults in kids' bodies"

"What are their names?" Starfire asks

"The Delightful Children from down the lane" Numbuh 5 says

"The Delightful What?" Beast Boy asks

"Just call them the Delightful Children fly boy" Numbuh 4 says

"So this, Father, has children too?" Raven asks

"Yeah, pretty much" Numbuh 3 says

"Fantastic" Raven says in her sarcastic way

"So, where the heck are Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 4 asks

"Don't worry, they always have a plan ready" Numbuh 5 says

"Well they better act fast" Beast Boy says

"Why's that?" Numbuh 5 asks

"Because of this" Starfire says as the kids look their way and see them held up with tons of weapons

"Greetings Kids Next Door, so glad you could come, and you brought guests, I bet they'll enjoy being thrown in the pot along with you" The Delightful Children all say

"You Delightful Dorks aren't gonna do anything, you neva have and you neva eva will" Numbuh 4 says in a cocky tone

"Oh really?" The Delightful Children ask as they zap the Titans with tons of force and velocity

"Guys!" Numbuh 5 says

"You see Kids Next Door, Father has told us all about your little friends, the Teen Titans, his new business partner has already told us all about what your friends do"

"Business partner? Oh no, we're too late" Numbuh 5 says

"That's right Abigail, so why don't you just surrender now before your friends get hurt even more"

"Don't do it" Beast Boy yells and gets zapped again

"Shut up!" The DC yell, "Last chance Kids Next Door"

Numbuh 5 wanted to beat the crud out of them, but with all of her will, held back and said, "Ok, we surrender"

The DC then put handcuffs on Numbuh 3 and 5, but Numbuh 4 refuses to give up

"You cruddy Delightful Dorks will never take me alive" He starts to jump all over the place, but after a while gets zapped just like the Teen Titans and is dragged inside the mansion

"C'mon Nigel, C'mon Hoagie, where are you guys, we need you" Numbuh 5 thought

**Where are Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2? What will the Delightful Children do with 3 members of the Teen Titans and the KND? Has everyone forgotten about Cyborg and Robin? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
